Saviors Need Saving Too
by InspiredDreamer45
Summary: Nightmares weren't the only things keeping the blonde from sleeping but she had been having flashbacks and they weren't the good memories no they were the ones that rip you from reality causing you to relive your worst memories and for her there were so many. *DISCLAIMER *Swanqueen *trigger warning *abuse *no smut *lots of angst
1. Chapter 1

**Please be warned there can be some triggering in this story. There will be mentions of abuse in this story. Read at your own risk. Thank you**

It was a cold and dark night as Emma walked the streets of the small town. Dark circles were found under her eyes as she had not been sleeping due to the nightmares of her past. She wrapped her red leather jacket around herself even tighter as she let the tears fall down her face.

The blonde felt a drop of coldness fall on her cheek as she looked up, more cold droplets fell from the sky. It wasn't long before she was soaking wet but she didn't care and to be honest she didn't really know where she was going.

Nightmares weren't the only things keeping the blonde from sleeping but she had been having flashbacks and they weren't the good memories no they were the ones that rip you from reality causing you to relive your worst memories and for her there were so many.

Her head was hung low as she sobbed allowing the thunder to block out her agony. Not seeing where she was going she bumped into the mayor almost knocking the brunette down.

"Miss Swan please watch where you are going. You nearly knocked me down!" Her voice was bitter as she fixed her coat and situated her black umbrella once again in hopes of not getting drenched like the blonde in front of her. She noticed how the blonde wouldn't look at her and how Emma didn't snap at her as usual. "Miss Swan is everything okay?"

Emma kept walking not even answering the brunette that she bumped into. She didn't feel like troubling the busy woman with her childhood fears. She flinched as she felt a strong hand on her arm causing her to stop walking. She could feel the fear rising up inside of her as her mind began its torment digging up a memory. "Let go!" She said loudly but her words were laced with anxiousness. She closed her eyes as images captured her sanity.

Regina watched in terror and surprise as the blonde fell to the ground and covered her ears as sobs wracked through the sheriff's body. She let go of the blonde and crouched down beside her not caring about getting wet anymore. "Emma, what's going on? Look at me! Are you hurt?"

"Please don't hurt me! Please I'll be good I promise!" Emma cried out in agony and fear; her eyes closed tightly as she felt every hit and every kick to her ribs. No one was touching her but that's what was occurring in her memory.

_5 year old Emma is playing with a puzzle on the floor when her drunken foster dad walks in and grabs her arm so tight that the blonde lets out a cry. _

_"Shut your mouth little brat! We are gonna have some fun." He pulls her to his bedroom and throws her small body on the messy bed._

_"No dad please I don't want to have fun!" She screams as she hears sees him drunkenly unfasten his belt as he gets on top of her she feels the fear rise up inside if her. She kicks and screams and bites him hard on the hand._

_"You are a stupid girl! He yells as he grabs her by the hair and punches her in the ribs as he takes his leather belt and whips Emma until unconsciousness. He then proceeds to have his fun leaving the blonde bloody and broken._

Regina drops her umbrella as adrenaline shoots through her body. She looks down and noticed that Emma is hyperventilating and the once pink lips are turning blue. Without thinking she gently picks up the traumatic woman and walks to her mansion which is only a short distance away thankfully.

Placing the blonde on her bathroom floor she quickly helps the blonde out of her wet clothes as Emma starts to calm down slowly her eyes still shut closed. "Emma. You're okay it's only me... Regina."

Her voice is calm as she wraps the blonde in her white robe and pulls the woman into an embrace combing her fingers through the blonde's tangled hair. "Shhhh it is okay it's only me. You're safe."

Emma feels the memory start to fade away upon hearing a familiar but unusual sweet voice; not knowing whose arms she's in; her eyes shoot open in a wild frenzy. The light hurts her eyes but she keeps them open as she tries to speak but no words come out.

Regina is relieved to see the blonde is coming out of it and it's only in the light that she notices the dark circles and she feels guilty for treating the blonde so terrible lately. "Emma, I'm going to carry you the bed."

The sheriff whimpers as she shakes her head and struggles to speak, "no bed! No not the bed!"

Regina feels anger at whoever hurt the blonde so badly to fear the bed. "Emma look at me I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. Do you trust me?"

Emma surprisingly nods her head as her whole body shakes in fear. She feels the warmth of the brunette's body. As she feels herself sink onto the bed she prepares for the worst but instead she feels a warm hand rubbing circles on her back.

"It's okay Emma you're safe now." Regina speaks gently her voice steady as she eases the blonde to sleep.

All she could hear was the gentle breathing of the sheriff and that was enough for her to let out a sigh and get off the bed so that she could get out of her wet clothes and clean up the mess. Thank goodness their son was at the Charming's.

By the time everything was clean she was exhausted and so she got under her warm comforter and without thinking wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde's body; sleep quickly took over her as her eyes fell closed.

**Alright guys let me know what you think. I don't know how to do line breaks with this new update with the formatting so please be understanding of that. This story does get better and there is ton's of angst involved. I don't really write smut so even though this is M rated it is more so for the content and mentions of abuse and such. I try to write a chapter a week for this story so for right now I have 8 chapters so far but will update when I have time. Again please let me know what you think. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y'all are so awesome! So I'll be doing little shoutout/ thank you's for those that review my story just to show how appreciative I am. Thank you EmmaAthena2013, butterflykisses0, and Anonymous fan :) Thank you to all the others who are reading my story y'all inspire me.**

It had been two days and still the blonde was asleep and now she was running a fever. Regina had stayed by Emma's side the whole time; why she was helping the savior she didn't know but partly the reasoning behind her actions were that she knew if she hadn't of placed the curse Emma wouldn't have suffered as greatly as she had.

Although she didn't know what the blonde had experience the blonde's flashbacks were showing the mayor that behind that strong wall the sheriff puts up there is a scared and hurting little girl.

A loud scream echoed through the almost empty Mansion as Regina dropped what she was doing and ran up the stairs and opened her bedroom door finding the bed empty and a small puddle of blood on the bedside table.

"Emma? It's only me Regina you're okay." Something didn't feel right and so she proceeded to her master bathroom and stopped in her tracks at the sight of the blood trickling down the blonde's forehead and Emma lying feverishly on the cold bathroom floor.

"No daddy please! I'm sorry!" Emma's hands were wrapped around her most private parts of her body as she shook violently.

The brunette quickly grabbed a soft towel and held it to Emma's bleeding head and noticed that Emma was burning up and the only thing that was going to help was a cold shower.

She felt bad for doing this but it was either this or the hospital and something told her the woman in her arms hated the hospital. Quickly she undressed the blonde of the robe leaving her completely naked and placed Emma in her porcelain whit tub and quickly turned on the shower.

"I'm sorry Emma." As soon as the cold water hit Emma's back the blonde, she was clawing and shaking trying to climb out of the tub but the brunette held her to her chest whispering soothing words to the blonde.

Finally Emma was coming out of it as she sobbed into Regina's arms, "Regina I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

The cold water was turned off as Regina pulled away and grabbed a towel and helped the blonde wrap herself in the towel and step out of the tub. Regina nearly threw up at the amount of scars covering the sheriff's body.

One in particular was a carved word that almost covered the whole bottom section of Emma's back; it was all capitals and read, "MISTAKE." Regina wanted to strangle someone; how could someone hurt the woman standing in front of her?!

Emma tried to walk to the bedroom but couldn't quite make it by herself she had to hold onto the brunette. "I'm sorry you had to see me break down. I'll go home as soon as I get dressed." She didn't want to leave the safety of the mansion but she also didn't want to be a burden to the mayor any longer.

"You are in no shape to go home Emma. You were asleep for two days and you have fever. You may stay here but if that fever gets worse we may need to see a doctor. We all are weak at times and that's okay... You don't have to be the savior all the time."

Emma felt tears cascade down her face as she put down her towel and quickly put the new clothes on that Regina had handed to her. She felt ashamed of her marked body but the brunette had already seen everything in the shower.

"Come on let me stitch up your head and then I'll bring you some breakfast so you can eat and then we are going to talk." Regina couldn't quite place her emotions but for some reason she felt a strange feeling for the blonde it almost felt as though she held feelings for the sheriff.

Emma whimpered slightly as Regina closed up her head wound as she tried to keep her breathing steady.

"Okay that's it we are all done. Would you like some Advil?" Regina looked up and saw that the blonde was falling asleep once again. Something else was wrong but she just couldn't place it. Sighing she got up and carried the blonde back to the bed and placed a warm kiss on the woman's bruised head before going downstairs to make breakfast.

Emma woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and it was then that her stomach started to growl. She got up and felt a bit dizzy as she sat up and noticed Regina look up from her book across the room.

"Good afternoon Emma." Regina chuckled to herself as she set her book down and helped the blonde eat her breakfast without making a mess.

The blonde ate about half of the breakfast before insisting that she was full and couldn't eat another bite. "Regina, it's delicious but if I take another bite I'm going to be sick." She smiled as the mayor as she placed her fork down and wiped her mouth.

Regina removed the tray and handed Emma a glass of water. "Now dear, why don't you tell me what's going on? Don't tell me that you are okay because we both know that is not the case." She could see fear in those beautiful green eyes as she reached for Emma's hand and squeezed gently. "It's okay I'm right here."

Emma drank the whole glass of water not wanting to talk about her pain and her fears; she looked at the bottom of the glass and seeing as there was no way of escaping this conversation she let the tears fall. "I can't stop them. They are coming back and they are going to hurt me!" Her hands turn into clenched fists as if trying to protect herself. "I can't stop them. I can't!" The blonde's eyes slam shut as another memory takes her under.

_"__6 year old Emma is playing when her foster mother comes in angry and drunk as she grabs the blonde by the arm and throws her against the wall. "You little brat! You think you are better than me? My husband thinks you are better than me in bed well we shall see what he thinks about you after I'm done with you!" _

_"__No Mom! Please I'm sorry I told Daddy not to!" Covering her face as each kick to her ribs erupted a scream of pain. Her foster mom picked her up and threw her down the stairs and as the blonde's almost lifeless body fell to the bottom bottles of broken glass penetrated her bruised skin. _

_The neighbors found the blonde and immediately CPS took her away from that family."_

Emma was trying to fight out of Regina's arms as she screamed in pain. "No Mommy! I told Daddy not to!" Tears fell down her face as she saw and felt each kick and punch until the very end. "I'm sorry! Please… not the stairs!" She felt her body being thrown and the memory of hitting each step with her head.

The brunette held onto the blonde suddenly very protective as she swallowed some of her own tears. "Emma, you're okay please come back to me. You are safe here with me." Finally she felt the blonde relax into her arms as small tremors went through Emma's body. "That's it you're okay. Can you open your eyes for me?" She placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's forehead as she wiped away the sheriff's tears with her thumb.

Slowly Emma opened her eyes as whimpers fell from her lips as she looked up into chocolate brown eyes. "Will you stay with me? You won't let them hurt me?" She felt the brunette get under the comforter and wrap her arms around her torso as the mayor placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to. They won't hurt you with me here." Regina pulled the blonde close to her chest and it was then that she felt how thin the blonde was. It was no secret now to herself she was falling for the blonde and she was going to help Emma defeat the demons of her past. She placed a kiss on the slightly warm forehead and comforted Emma into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright guys here is chapter 2! Thank you for such a great response wow already 3 reviews I'm so happy :) So next chapter we will see what is causing all of these nightmares. Don't worry I have a whole lot more angst for y'all. :) If y'all are readers of my other fics then y'all know what to expect from me :) Again thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow guys y'all blew me away by the amazing reviews and turnout of this story. Thank you. Alright some of you are under "guests" so welcome to my story and thank you to all the "guests" that reviewed my story. Here goes my shoutouts and I will answer any questions that you asked me in the review. Chilli-flake, thank you for the sweet comment. EmmaAthena2013, thanks I know it's horrible everything I'm putting Emma through but things are about to get more complicating for Emma; so be prepared and hold on for the ride. Okay this next one is from one of the "guests" you know who you are... Ummm Emma and Regina have had feelings for each other for some time but they never came to terms with them but they do love each other. Certain events will cause Regina to react to her true emotions for Emma and I think things will seem a little fast but I hope that this explanation makes it a bit better to understand. Butterflykisses0, first off thank you so much! You have been a faithful reader and reviewer of my other stories, there will be a lot of Emma opening up to Regina coming up. Rockofbroadway, thank you for loving my story haha. Evilregal13, I don't think as of right now Emma being anorexic will fit into my story right now I don't want to give anything away but hopefull with this update you will see kind of where this story is going; but thanks for the idea I'll play around with that idea in my head. Pheww guys that was so many of y'all to get through haha. Thanks again. Alright who's ready for the story?**

Regina woke up to the feeling of her arm drenched with sweat; she immediately sat up and saw that the blonde was struggling to breath and sweat coated her pale body. Quickly she got out of bed and uncovered the blonde picking her up and headed to the shower. Quickly she turned on the cold water as she yelled for Emma to wake up. "Emma! Emma, listen to me you need to wake up!"

Emma felt as if every part of her body was weak and she felt so cold and yet so hot. What was going on and who was yelling at her? Nothing made any sense as pain exploded in her head as she screamed out in pain causing her eyes to burst open. She felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Emma, oh thank god! You're okay everything is going to be okay." The brunette was holding the blonde not caring about the freezing cold water soaking her body. She knew something was wrong and that Emma needed to see a doctor. "Emma you need to see a doctor."

The blonde could barely understand what the brunette was saying but she caught the word "doctor" and her memories returned once again. "No! Please I'll be good." She sobbed as her eyes fell to the back of her head despite the shouting of the brunette for her to open her eyes.

_"__Emma was 10 years old and she had just been through hell with her old foster parents and CPS had taken her to the hospital to be looked at. She was not only broken physically but also emotionally yet she remained strong. The doctor was in his late 70's and his hands shook as he touched the blonde up and down. Emma knew that if she fought back that the consequences would be far worse so she closed her eyes as he had his 'fun.' When he was done she was left far more empty and broken and she knew that no one would ever love her. No one would ever save her. She was after all a mistake."_

Regina wrapped the blonde in her arms with tears rolling down her face she quickly got out of the shower and called 911. "Emma, listen to me. You are going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you I will protect you. Please hold on." She kissed the blonde's forehead and quickly dressed the blonde in dry clothes as she dressed herself in a t-shirt and yoga pants.

The paramedics rushed upstairs and quickly placed their savior on the stretcher and loaded her in the ambulance just outside the mayor's house.

Regina held on to the blonde's hand and relayed all of the symptoms to the paramedics. She felt like her heart was going to break. What had happened to the blonde? She didn't care that tears were falling down her face.

Quickly they rushed the blonde to the ER as Whale began looking over the unconscious blonde. "Take her to get an MRI! I want test results STAT!" Regina tried to follow the blonde but whale took hold of her hand. "Regina. You have to stay here. What happened to her?" He looked in chocolate brown eyes and he knew that this was not the plot of an evil queen no this was just fate. Their savior was in need of saving.

The brunette felt irritated in not being able to stay with the sheriff but she knew that Emma was going to be taken care of. She expected to see anger and suspicion in Whale's eyes but instead she found fear and understanding.

"I noticed that she's been having a lot of flashbacks from her past but she has also been with fever of up to 104 degrees and I did everything I could to keep her fever down. I think she has been vomiting too because she has lost a lot of weight and hardly eating anything." Tears fell down her face. "Please you have to save her."

Whale looked at the brunette with concern and he was utterly shocked at the sudden change in the mayor. The only person she cared about was herself and her son but now she was showing care and concern for the blonde. He looked down at his beeper knowing that something was coming up on the blonde's MRI. "I'll do all that I can. I will keep you updated. In the meantime get a hold of her family; Charming will kill both of us if we don't tell him about Emma."

Regina watched helplessly as Whale walked through the doors leading to the ICU. She knew it was bad and that something awful was happening. Despite the fact that she could not stand the blonde's parents she knew that it was best if she called them.

Immediately she heard Snow's annoying voice, "Regina. What's wrong? What do you want?"

The mayor took a shaky breath as she spoke into the phone, "Snow, 3 nights ago I ran into Emma as I was walking home and she passed out and so I took her to my house as she was running a fever. She stayed with me the last few nights and I did my best to take care of her without a doctor. You know how Emma is and all."

She took another deep shaky breath, "About an hour ago I had to call an ambulance for Emma she is unconscious and something is terribly wrong. Will you come to the hospital? Leave Henry with Granny right now I don't want him here until we know what's going on."

Snow was crying uncontrollably into the phone at what Regina was telling her. How could she not have seen that her daughter was sick? Thinking about the past few weeks she did notice how tired the blonde looked but she was too busy to ask if everything was okay. "Of course Charming and I will be there."

Just as the blonde's parents rushed into the waiting room Whale walked in and tried to control his shaking hands and that was when everyone knew that the news was not good news. He motioned for everyone to take a seat as he pulled out his clipboard of notes and x-rays and MRI Scans.

"Whale, what's wrong?!" Charming was yelling as he just wanted to run to his baby girl's room and save her.

Dr. Whale put down his pen as he cleared his throat, "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Emma has a brain tumor and it is quickly growing we need to remove it. It has been causing her to relive her old memories and unfortunately her most traumatic memories. We don't know if she will survive the procedure but she won't survive if we don't try."

The room had grown silent as Snow began to sob in her husband's arms. Regina was the first to speak, "how do you think Emma received the brain tumor?" She had a sick feeling as he took out a thick file that read the name 'Emma Swan' on it.

Tears fell down his face as his pride was lowered. "I found Emma's old medical files which thanks to Gold I was able to get a hold of." He cleared his throat. "Emma was severely abused all through her childhood but there is one case where when she was 16 years old she was beaten by yet another foster father but this one beat her with a crow bar and she subdued severe blows to her head. Emma has had several blows to her head and over time she has developed a tumor."

Charming got up and threw a punch to the wall as he kicked over several medical carts. The sight was heartbreaking but it was understandable. Through shaking sobs Snow looked at Regina and then at Whale, "Do it. Do the procedure it's the only way. May we see her before the surgery?"

Whale looked at Snow, "of course we will prep your daughter and then we will call for you and your husband and Regina to see Emma. You will only have 15 minutes as we need to get into the procedure." With that he walked out of the waiting room and began to prep the blonde and his team for surgery.

Snow went to Charming and comforted him, "Charming I know you are hurting right now but Emma will be okay. We have to be strong for our little girl right now." Charming wiped the tears from his face as he smiled weakly at his wife.

The time finally came when they could see the blonde. All three of them were taken to the holding room where the blonde was being held while whale and his team continued to prep the operating room.

**Alright here you go guys I hope y'all liked it. Let me know what y'all think. Did y'all like the angst? Do you think Emma will make it through surgery? What do you think is going through Regina's mind? Again I will try to update and if you have any questions or suggestions please PM me I want nescarily make the suggestion fit the story but if it's good with my plot then I will and I will give you credit for the idea. Thank y'all again for the 11 reviews I look forward to going on this new adventure with you. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Can you guys be even better? I mean seriously wow I am just so lucky to have the best readers and fans ever! Alright I have a lot of shout outs to get through and answers to answer. EmmaAthena2013-thank you here is the update hope you enjoy. Butterflykisses0- thank you for all of your suggestions and help. Fahmster23- thank you for your sweet comment! You are crazy talented as well :)! imaginethat57- I understand where you are coming from but this story is fiction and I have no medical experience and or time to fully research things. Snow and Charming have been busy with the new baby and Henry you will find out later in my story why he never really noticed Emma's absense. Thank you for your criticism I will try to write more perspectives. luveverythingtv- thank you for your theories and your review. You are in for a few surprises so hold on for the ride. ZOE007- that's a great idea however that doesn't quite fit into my plot or story but I may write a cute story with that idea of Emma turned into a mermaid. Thank you. Again thank you for all the reviews and PM's and suggestions. I hope you like the update and angst.**

Snow gasped when she saw how pale and broken her baby girl looked; she could feel her husband tightly squeezing her hand. This wasn't how it was supposed to be; they couldn't lose her not now anyway they had just had their baby boy and Emma was excited to be a sister, they were just starting to feel like a real family.

The school teacher's hand reached for her daughter's bruised and pale hand and swallowed her tears as she was trying so hard to stay strong and optimistic. "Emma, it's me Snow your mom…mommy. Sweet girl you are going to go into surgery and everything is going to be okay. We love you and we won't let anyone hurt you. Daddy is right here too and we won't leave but you have to be strong." Tears flooded her face as she placed a kiss on her daughter's cold pale face.

Charming let go of his wife's hand as he stood next to his daughter; he had just gotten his baby girl to trust him and he hated what the men in her life had done to her. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black box. Inside there was a ring similar to his wife's green wedding ring but instead the stone was a pearl with a small diamond next to it.

"Emma, Daddy is here. I got you this ring and I've been saving it for you. It's so you know that we will always find each other; we need you to find us when you get out of surgery, we will be right here. I love you and you will always be my swan princess." He gently took the ring and placed it on the blonde's finger and bent down and kissed his daughter. This was not goodbye he was not going to say goodbye to his baby.

Snow and Charming looked up and found that Regina had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Regina, you can have the rest of the time with Emma if you want; we are going to go sit in the waiting room."

Regina nodded her head as Emma's parent's walked out of the room leaving the former evil queen with their precious savior. She sat down next to the blonde and brushed her fingers through Emma's still damp hair.

"Emma, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm just going to be honest with you. Lately I have been falling for you and I think that I'm starting to fall in love with you. I don't understand it myself but that's just how I feel. Ever since you came here to this town I felt something for you but I was too scared. I'm sorry Emma for everything if I would have never set the curse well then you would never had suffered."

Tears fell down the mayor's face as she leaned down and kissed the blonde on the forehead. "You don't have to save anyone right now just be okay. Stay strong we all love you… I love you Emma Swan."

Just then Whale walked in, "Regina. It's time." The brunette got out of the way as nurses rolled the sheriff into the operating room.

10 hours passed and Whale let out a sigh of relief as he had just removed the last of the tumor and was now closing the blonde's head. Wiping the sweat from his brow he looked at his team of nurses and smiled. "Okay let's clean her up our savior is going to be okay."

Emma felt so weak and so tired and she felt pain like no other. Darkness surrounded her as she saw all the people she loved stand in front of her. What were they doing here and where was she? She felt confused as each one of them told her how worthless she was. "You're a mistake!" They all yelled at her as they spit in her face.

She saw her son and he clung to Regina as he looked at her with anger in his eyes, "You gave me up! I don't need you!"

Her parents shoved her into the wall as they laughed in her face, "We never wanted you; you are such a burden to us!" Finally she saw Regina and that did it her heart broke as the brunette looked at her with disgust in her eyes. "I could never love you! Look at how messed up you are! Why would I want you?"

She knew that it couldn't be true but everything felt so real. Why should she hold onto life if no one needed her? Was she really a mistake? Finally she let go of all hope as she felt her light going out. "They don't need me." She told herself as she let it all go.

Machines started to go off as Emma's heart monitor started to go off in a terrifying chaos. Dr. Whale scrambled as he grabbed the defibrillator and instantly placed it on the blonde's chest. "She's flat lining!" He yelled as he tried his best to revive the savior; tears of frustration and hopelessness fell down his face as 10 minutes passed and the blonde had shown no sign of life. A nurse placed her hand on his shoulder. "Whale… she's gone. Let's clean her up and place her in a room for her family." He didn't want to give up on Emma but there was nothing else he could do.

Nurses carefully cleaned their savior up and placed the blonde in a white gown and placed her in a private room. Whale walked out into the waiting room as tears just fell down his face and his hands were shaking.

Henry was the first to notice the doctor's tears. "No! It can't be! Where is my mom?" He screamed as tears fell down his face. Charming and Snow stood up and hugged their grandson protectively as they looked at Whale with hopeful pleading eyes. Regina felt like her heart was being ripped in half as she knew that something had happened. "Whale where is Emma?" She spat out trying not to fall apart.

Whale brought his eyes up to the hopeful family and his voice broke, "I'm sorry I did everything I could. We had just removed the tumor and I was done when all of the sudden she flat lined. I tried to revive her for 10 minutes but it was too late. I'm sorry. She is in room 125 you may all go say your goodbyes I am sorry." With that he left as his heart broke when he heard the sobs and screams coming from the Nolan and Mills family.

**Don't hate me! Cliff hanger dun dun dun haha. Okay so I know some of you are going to say that Emma's parent's wouldn't have left Emma with Regina but Snow and Charming are seeing another side of Regina and they respect Regina in the fact that while they didn't know Emma was sick Regina took care of their daughter. Okay with that said do you think that I'm evil enough to let Emma die? What do you think will happen next? Will it be happy ever after or tragedy? Please give me your thoughts. I will try to update soon. Thank you again**


	5. Chapter 5

Henry pulled apart from his grandparents as he ran to the room where Emma's body was being kept. Snow and Charming followed their grandson and Regina walked in a daze behind them not quite wanting to believe that the blonde was dead.

They stood in front of Emma and it appeared as though she were sleeping; if it had not been for the paleness of her beautiful features or the piercing coldness of the blonde's body it would appear that she was simply asleep.

The small boy looked hopefully at his grandparents, "Y'all love her right? You can give her true loves kiss and then she will wake up!"

Snow looked at her husband as they both had tears rolling down their faces. "Of course we do Henry. We will try." Together they placed a kiss on their daughter's forehead but nothing happened.

The room grew even more intense as Henry pushed through his grandparents and got on the bed. "Let me try! Maybe it will work like when she woke me up." He placed a kiss on his mom's cheek and forehead but yet again nothing happened. Turning around he looked at his adoptive mother. "Can you heal her? Can you bring her back please?" He sobbed as he clung to the blonde's cold body.

Regina knew what she had to do but she was afraid. What would the Snow and Charming thank of her; but hearing the desperation in her son's voice she moved over to the sheriff's body. Henry moved out of the way not really knowing why the mayor was so close to Emma's face.

Slowly and gently Regina placed her lips on Emma's cold blue lips and in an instant a blast of light brighter than the purest of light erupted through the room. Cold lips turned into warm soft lips as beautiful hazel eyes found warm tear filled chocolate brown orbs. "Regina."

* * *

><p>Everyone crowded around Emma kissing and hugging her. Charming and Snow were a little confused at the fact that Regina's kiss woke up their daughter. At the moment though it didn't matter they were just happy that their daughter was awake.<p>

"I'm going to go get Whale so he can check on you." Charming said as he placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

Regina noticed that Emma was breathing kind of hard. "Emma, how do you feel? Is it hard for you to breathe?" She asked worriedly her hands rubbing soothing circles on the blonde's still cold hand.

"My head hurts." Emma said quietly hating how weak she sounded. It was the truth but she felt worse than what she was letting on. She didn't want to worry Henry and her family.

Regina could tell that the blonde was not telling the full truth but whatever it was she would get it out of her later. She looked towards the door as she heard Whale scuffling in the room.

"Emma. Oh thank god you're alive. How do you feel?" He asked as he checked her vital signs and listened to her heart. He cleared his throat as he looked up at the blonde's family and the clearly protective Regina and Snow. "I'm going to move Emma to a more comfortable hospital room and I want to keep her here until we can make sure she is in the clear. I will have to run more tests. Could y'all leave so I can do a full check up on her?"

Snow started to argue when she felt Charming place his hand on her shoulder, "Snow, let's give him some time to check on Emma. We can visit with Emma later." She nodded her head knowing her husband was right; she walked over and placed a kiss on her daughter's bandaged head before walking out.

Henry had tears in his eyes as he was trying not to sob. Emma noticed and opened up her arms as she sat up wincing in pain but trying to hide it. "Henry, come here please." She said her voice wavering a bit.

He practically ran to Emma as he got on the bed and hugged Emma and she could feel his hot tears fall in the crook of her neck. She began to rub soothing circles on his back as she felt her own tears fall into his brown hair. "Henry, I'm going to be okay. I love you so much." She choked on the last part.

Regina had her hand placed on Henry's shoulder her own tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"I don't want you to die mom. I thought I lost you f-f-f-f-f-forever." He said as he sobbed even harder clinging to her green hospital gown.

"Shhhh. It's okay Henry I'm not going to die and thanks to your mom I'm still here" She said as she placed a kiss on her son's wet cheek before looking up into misty brown eyes, giving the brunette and warm smile.

As much as she loved having Henry close to her; her chest was starting to hurt and she winced in discomfort. Whale noticed the discomfort Emma was showing and looked at Regina and then back down to the boy.

Regina got the hint and spoke gently to her son, "Henry, why don't you go wait out in the waiting room with your grandparents and maybe later when Emma is in her new hospital room you can bring her some hot chocolate."

Henry didn't want to leave Emma just yet but he also didn't want to argue with his adoptive mom. "Will you stay with her though?" He said as he gave Regina his puppy dog face.

Regina felt lost and confused she wanted to stay but she really didn't want to make the blonde feel uncomfortable or forced to like her just because of "true love's kiss."

Emma looked up at Regina as she wove her cold fingers with warm and soft fingers, "you can stay." She said as she placed a kiss on Henry's face wiping the tears from his cheeks trying to hide the pain she was feeling.

Henry hugged the blonde one more time before getting off of the bed. He hugged Regina tightly, "thank you for saving her." He said his voice thick with sincerity and love as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Dr. Whale closed the door and began to ask the blonde some questions. "I'm going to draw some blood and then I'll have a nurse take you to a more comfortable room and we will give you some medicine for pain. Two people are allowed to stay in your room overnight."<p>

Emma nodded her head and quickly regretted it as she closed her eyes and hissed in pain immediately feeling Regina's soft hand squeeze hers gently.

Whale began to draw blood and by the time he was done he knew that the blonde was in serious pain and discomfort. "Okay that should be enough right now. Let's get you to your room."

Regina stayed by the blonde's side the whole time. The nurses finally got Emma situated and they had just finished setting up some meds to course through the IV into Emma to give her some much needed relief. The red headed nurse left after adjusting the room lights to be dim.

Emma looked small and fragile and extremely pale but yet she looked beautiful to Regina. Regina grabbed an extra blanket from the closet and placed it on the blonde carefully tucking her in before sitting down next to the woman she was always so afraid of loving.

"Will you stay tonight? I mean you don't have to…. You already saved me and all…" Emma said as she started to blush and mix up her words.

The brunette smiled as she gently moved a piece of stray blonde hair behind Emma's ear carefully caressing pale hot cheeks. "Of course I will Emma. Now go to sleep and get some rest." She said softly as she began to run her fingers through blonde hair not stopping until Emma drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay well I finally found out how to add break lines and I am so excited haha! Thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry I didn't do shoutouts I've been busy studying with midterms and I've been going through some health issues. Anyway I hope you guys like my update I do have to say that things are about to get angsty and surprising :) Thank you again for the reviews and suggestions I will try to update soon but I dont know. Also what did y'all guys think of the new OUAT episode? I loved it! I think it may be my favorite episode out of all the seasons so far. It was just soooo good and it gave me lots of ideas :) Hope everyone has a great day and thank you for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Here are some of my shoutouts: Fahmster23- maybe it will be happily ever after or maybe it will be tragedy I'm not sure myself. HugeFanOfYours- Aww thanks you are so sweet! Yes Henry's scene even had me crying! :) butterflykisses0- Thank you for your positive reviews every chapter I post I look forward to seeing what you say :) EmmaAthena2013- Yes, they are getting closer even though there will be things that try to pull them away. Coming up we will really see if their love is strong enough to pull through. They have a ways to go and battles to face. ZOE007- I sent you a private message please get back to me when you get a chance. **

**Alright guys thank you all for reading and reviewing and all that you do. I am forever grateful to have awsome fans of my writing. Again please don't hesitate to tell me what you think. By the way it will seem that the two women are showing more affection towards each other and I'm sorry if it seems that it is too fast but true love's kiss sparked a flame so to speak :) Okay enough talk buckle up because you're about to be shaken :)**

* * *

><p>Snow walked into the room with Emma's white baby blanket in her arms. Her face softened when she saw how gentle Regina was being with her daughter. It was like she was seeing the old Regina; the Regina that she had looked up to as a child… the Regina she had wanted as her mother.<p>

"You love her don't you?" She said quietly as she sat down on the other side of Emma.

Regina looked up and then back down at the blonde as she felt a few of her own tears fall on the beige hospital blanket. "Snow, I don't want you to think that this is some kind of plan to hurt you again… because it's not." She said the last part quietly and sadly as she got up and walked over to the window. It was evening and she could see all of Storybrooke lit up.

Snow noticed the blonde stir a little at losing the contact from Regina. "Regina, I can tell that you are not the same woman that put us all here… that caused the curse; I'm simply asking. Do you love Emma?" She said as she got up and stood in front of the mayor looking deep into brown eyes. What she found in those eyes wasn't anger or hatred or even jealousy; her eyes were softer but not weak, care, worry, and love; were all running through the mayor's eyes."

The mayor wiped her tears as her lips trembled a little. What was wrong with her? She should be strong and dismissing the school teacher but she couldn't. She just wanted to be honest not only with herself but with those that she had hurt the most.

"Yes. Yes, I have loved her from the moment I first saw her but I was scared of my feelings and especially at the fact that she was your daughter. You would think that I would have tried getting close to Emma just to hurt you and Charming but the problem with that would be that I would hurt Emma… and I don't ever want to do that. Snow, the apple turnover was meant for you and I'm so sorry I was mad… I don't want to be angry anymore. Can we just put this all behind us?" She said as her voice got a little stronger.

Snow felt her heart warm at what the woman in front of her had said. She felt like she was in a dream because for once Regina was lowering her walls.

"It's okay we were both at fault for different things. There's no such thing as light and dark we are all human and we all make mistakes. Regina, I forgive you if you forgive me. If you and Emma want to be together than you have mine and Charming's blessing; but if you hurt her that's a whole other story." She said laughing at the last part before pulling the usually uptight woman in her arms for a much needed hug.

Regina felt a mixture of feelings but most importantly she felt like she was getting a second chance. Could it be possible that she would get her happy ending? "I forgive you Snow." She said as her arms wrapped around the woman she once despised.

* * *

><p>Regina and Snow took turns watching over Emma through the night. It was now Regina's turn and she was glad that Snow had fallen asleep in the recliner near the window. Her fingers were playing with frayed threads of the blanket when she felt the blonde stir in her sleep. She looked up and found hurt and discomfort in hazel eyes.<p>

"Hey, shhhh… it is okay you're in the hospital. Do you need any more pain medicine?" She said in a whisper her hands roaming soothingly up and down Emma's thin yet strong arms.

Emma tried to sit up a little but she felt pain in her head and her abdomen felt different and it hurt when she breathed in and out. "Gina, it hurts." She didn't even try to hide her fear she had been hiding some secrets from everyone.

The brunette felt alarmed at how open Emma was being with her and the fear and pain that ran through usually strong and confident features. Her thumb began to caress Emma's cheek as she leaned down and placed a sweet and gentle kiss on the blonde's lips. Emma was weak but she could feel the blonde relax a little into the kiss. She pulled away and smiled down warmly at Emma. "Emma, I love you. You can tell me anything I'm not going anywhere."

The blonde felt calmer after that amazing kiss but she knew that she needed to be honest with Regina. "Gina, I love you too. I always have but I was scared. I'm scared now though because I don't want to hurt you… I think I'm sick." She said the last part sadly as she closed her eyes allowing a few tears to fall down her pale cheeks.

"Well of course you're sick Emma you just had major brain surgery. Why would you be afraid of that hurting me?" She said confused at what the blonde was getting at.

"Regina, I have been bleeding for about 2 months now. I thought it was maybe my period messing with me but then it just wouldn't stop or go away." The blonde said as she turned her face away from the brunette as she began to sob, "you don't have to stay I don't want you to get hurt."

Regina felt the fear of Emma's words sink to her heart but at hearing the blonde begin to sob pulled her out of her thoughts as she carefully hugged the woman careful of Emma's head. "Hey, it is okay I'm not going to leave you Emma. I love you and whatever it is I'm sure everything will be okay. We will get through it together, you're not alone anymore."

Emma held onto the brunette as she kissed Regina on the lips passionately. They pulled apart when they heard the squeak of the door open and saw Dr. Whale walk in with a worried expression. Regina took hold of Emma's hand and squeezed reassuringly. Snow woke up and felt her heart sink knowing that more bad news was about to be exposed to them.

* * *

><p>"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Emma, you have cancer."<p>

The room grew silent.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow guys I am so glad that y'all are enjoying my story! Y'all are truly the best :) Also thank you for all the suggestions and PM's I will be messaging some of y'all for some help or ideas for the upcoming chapters. I have midterms this week and next week but hopefully I can update soon. So the story continues... Emma has cancer! How do you think the family is going to react and will Regina run now that things are becoming more complicating? I myself am interested in where this story is going to go. Thank you for reading and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Snow let out a sob as she sat back down in the recliner. "Whale, are you sure? I thought you said you removed the tumor?" She said her voice thick with worry and concern.

Whale looked at Snow and then at Emma who seemed unmoved by his diagnosis. "Emma, we removed the tumor but according to the tests it appears that there are cancer cells spreading through your body. We don't know where the cancer stemmed from or how much is in your body but we are going to try and prevent it from spreading and hopefully remove it."

Emma seemed calm and she wasn't crying like her mom and Regina as she spoke up for the first time. "Mom…Regina, can you give me some time to talk to whale alone?" She asks knowing that they aren't going to want to leave her.

"Emma, we are not going. You don't have to be alone anymore." Regina pleads with the blonde as she tried to read into Emma's calm expression and body language. Was this another wall Emma was putting up or did Emma already know about the cancer?

"Please. Just give me a few moments." She said squeezing Regina's hand with all the strength she had which wasn't a lot.

Regina nodded her head before leaning down and kissing Emma on the lips before walking over to Snow and leading her out the door so that Whale and Emma could talk. She hated that Emma wanted her to leave. I mean Emma loved her right?

* * *

><p>"Emma, are there any other symptoms that you can tell me about?" He said as he got his pen ready to write.<p>

Emma took a deep breath and uncovered herself. She lifted up her gown exposing bruises covering her legs and one large bruise on her abdomen that looked bloated. "I've been bruising for no reason and I've been bleeding for 2 months now. I suspected cancer but I was scared to say anything." She said as Whale began to examine her bruises.

Whale's face became a mixture of emotions as he helped Emma cover herself again. "Okay I'm going to discuss your case with Doc and see what the next step will be for you. Would you like Regina and your mom to come back?"

Emma thought about it but she just needed some space. So much had happened and she just wanted to be alone for a little while so she shook her head. "No, I just want some space. I'm tired."

He nodded his head knowing that Emma was the type that didn't like to be coddled all the time and that especially after

Whale left the blonde to her thoughts knowing how hard it must be to process everything. He knew that her family wasn't going to like the fact that Emma didn't want them to be with her so a little lying wouldn't hurt right now. It was the least he could do for Emma.

* * *

><p>Snow was crying on Charming's shoulder and Charming just looked like he wanted to punch a wall. Henry was crying and borderline exhausted as he rested his head in Regina's lap. Regina looked like the strongest of the bunch yet there was certain sadness in her expression and body language.<p>

Regina looked up as Whale approached them, "how is Emma? Can we go and see her?" She asked worriedly her fingers still running through Henry's messy brown hair in an attempt to keep him calm. Her son had asthma and the last thing they needed was for him to be in the hospital too.

"I want to keep her here for a few days so I can run more tests and decide what plan of action we should take next. Visiting hours are now over so I think it would be best that everyone go home and come back tomorrow."

Regina spoke up with a spat, "you don't expect us to leave her alone do you? She has been alone for her whole life and I for one am not going to leave her now that she is facing a life threatening illness." She was furious at the thought of the doctor telling her that they were going to leave.

Just when Whale was about to argue back he looked down at his beeper and his face fell. "I have to go please excuse me." He said as he walked away quickly.

* * *

><p>Alarms blared through the hospital as red lights flickered on and off through the halls and all throughout the hospital. It didn't take long before Regina put the two pieces together between Whale's weird behavior and the alarms going off… Emma was on the run.<p>

She immediately told the blonde's parents at her fear that Emma was on the run and if her gut was right… Emma was in danger.

"Snow, I need you to take Henry back to the apartment and keep him calm and don't lie to him but tell him that Charming and I are going to look for Emma and as soon as we get her then he can come to the hospital." The brunette spoke confidently and firmly as she tried to hide her fear and worry.

The school teacher wanted to look for Emma too after all that was her baby girl out there on the run. She couldn't even begin to imagine what was running through her daughter's mind but she knew that she also had a grandson to take care of.

"Okay, I will go take Henry but as soon as you find her you call me. I mean it." She said firmly as she hugged her husband and woke up her sleeping grandson and led him towards the hospital doors.

Henry was confused about the noise but he was so groggy and exhausted that he didn't argue with his grandma and got into her gray minivan.

* * *

><p>Emma cried as she found herself in the forest she just knew that she had to get to the town line… it was the only way to protect everyone that she loved. She felt so weak and tired as her head pounded with pain with every step that she took. "Why do I have to screw everything up?" She thought as she fell to the ground terrified and alone.<p>

"I'm not much of a savior!" The blonde cursed as she crawled on her hands and knees on the cold wet road; the town line just a few feet away from her. Arms are shaking and blood running down her legs… tears falling down her face and her head pounding her body collapses as her fingers barely touch the red line on the road.

Regina feels like her heart is about to shatter when she sees Emma's body collapsed on the road as she quickly gets out of the car and runs to Emma's lifeless body.

"Emma! Oh god what did you do?! Emma, come on wake up!" She didn't mean to yell as she ran and scooped the blonde's cold and wet body in her arms.

Charming ran over to Regina and his baby girl. "Is she… alive?! Emma, come on baby!" He was shaking her trying to get some kind of response from her. Why would she think leaving would make any of this better? He didn't understand why she would want to leave… he wasn't going to lose her again.

"She has a pulse but she's burning up. I'm going to transport her to the hospital and I need you to drive there and meet me there. Is that clear Charming?" The brunette said as she stood up with the savior in her arms.

Charming wanted to refuse as he wanted to be with his daughter but he knew that Regina could get his baby girl to help much faster. "Just save her. Please." He walked over to the blonde's lifeless body and kissed his daughter's hot forehead. "Emma, it's daddy you have to hold on. Regina is going to take you to get help; you're going to be okay. I love you Emma."

* * *

><p>Regina closed her eyes as she felt her magic swirling around her into a thick purple smoke as she held on even tighter to Emma. She could hear the commotion of the hospital as she yelled out orders.<p>

"I need medical attention now! Someone get Whale right now or someone will pay the price!" She hated that she had to play the evil queen but she would do anything for Emma.

Nurses swarmed around her as she placed the blonde on a gurney as she was led to the ICU waiting room. Whale ran into the waiting room as he put on his white jacket.

"Regina, you found her!" He said breathlessly as it was the middle of the night and he had been woken up.

"Yes. Now don't just stand around here. Go help her!" She spat out. She was scared and upset and hurt. She just didn't understand why Emma would have wanted to leave… was it that the blonde didn't love her? Shaking her head she noticed that Whale was still standing in front of her as she glared at him. "Did I mutter Doctor Whale?! Go help my girlfriend now!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys sorry it took me so long to update I had midterms and college stuff and stresses haha! Now that I'm in college it's been harder to update my stories but I will try to update again. Yes, Regina did just refer to Emma as her girlfriend. She is afraid and extremely stressed of possible losing Emma who she loves so much. We will see more on the relationship later. Snow and Charming have a sort of trust with Regina now. Thank you again for reading and reviewing my story. Reviews always give me a little more inspiration :) and speed up my updates (hint hint) haha. Anyway thank you again :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Whale ran out of the waiting room as he prepared himself for the chaotic scene that would be waiting for him in the ICU. He walked into the room and Doc was already tending to the blonde as nurses monitored the savior.

"Whale, she is stable. I will go out and talk to the family meanwhile I want you to take her down to get a CAT scan and a MRI we need to see what's going on." Doc said as he wiped his forehead with a white towel that was given to him by the head nurse.

Dr. Whale was relieved that he didn't have to talk to the family again and give more bad news. He could tell from the way Emma's head was extremely swollen that something was definitely not right. He got a few of the nurses to take Emma to get a CAT scan and an MRI; the sooner they figured out what was happening to the blonde the quicker they could start treatments on their savior.

Whale looked at the computer screens searching for an explanation to the blonde's strange behavior. Health wise there was nothing other than the cancer they had already discovered. All of the sudden the computer screens lit up like the fourth of July as he looked up and noticed that the blonde's body was convulsing… she was having a seizure.

"She's hemorrhaging!" He shouted as he noticed in that moment where the blonde was bleeding in her abdomen. His face became ashen white as he came to the conclusion that Emma was pregnant but the fetus was no longer alive and was causing her to bleed. Just as soon as the seizure started it stopped and the blonde gasped for breath painfully.

* * *

><p>Emma woke up and it felt like her body was on fire and everything hurt. She could hear an annoying ringing in her ears and her vision was blurry. She groaned as she felt an agonizing pain in her abdomen and the memories of a certain pirate forcing himself into her clouded her mind as she screamed,<p>

"please don't… don't hurt me. Hook, please stop!"

Whale knew that the blonde was having another memory and by the looks of it wasn't a pleasant one. Carefully he injected the blonde with a sedative that put her into a deep sleep. They needed to prepare for surgery so that he could remove the dead fetus and repair any internal bleeding.

"Prep her for surgery… I need to talk to the family about the new discovery." He was angry at the pirate he knew that Hook was the father of the baby. How could a man force himself on someone?

* * *

><p>Regina jumped out of her chair as Whale walked into the waiting room; they had already talked to Doc and she hoped that she could see the blonde. "Can I go see her?"<p>

Whale shook his head from side to side as he wiped the sweat from his brow and looked from the Charming's and back to the mayor. "We have to operate. While testing her she had a seizure which then I discovered that she was hemorrhaging. She has what is called a Subchorionic hemorrhage. This is bleeding when pregnant… Emma was in her 2nd trimester and the baby is no longer alive. We need to remove the baby and repair any signs of bleeding or ruptures."

He handed Snow and Charming a clipboard with paperwork that would allow him to perform the surgery.

Charming had tears rolling down his cheeks… Emma his daughter was pregnant but the baby was dead! Who was the father? Why didn't Emma tell them? Questions filled up his mind and he could see the look of hurt and confusion in not only his wife's but especially in Regina's. "Who was the father?" He asked as his voice shook with confusion and hurt.

Whale took a deep breath as tears of his own fell down his face… he hated giving bad news. "After he seizure she had another memory and I believe that Hook… raped her. I believe that he was the father… but by the screams coming from your daughter is seemed as though she didn't want it…"

Charming's face turned red as he bunched up his fists and clenched his jaw, "I'm going to kill him! He is going to pay!"

Snow started to cry as she remembered that a few months ago her blonde started acting weird and quieter. She should have sensed something. She was an awful mother.

* * *

><p>Regina sat down as she cried… she couldn't help but feel angry at the blonde at first when she heard the word 'pregnant' leave Whale's mouth… but then that anger became sadness and grief when the word 'rape' echoed in her ears.<p>

"That bastard! He will pay if it is the last thing I do."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short chapter but I decided I wanted to update. I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter but I tried my best... please remember that I am not a doctor and I have no idea about any medical terms but basically Hook raped Emma and she became pregnant but then the baby died because of the cancer and tumor... they now have to remove the baby because it is causing Emma to bleed and have seizures. I know medically this is probably incorrect but just roll with it. Hook better run because everyone is mad at him. Next chapter Emma will come out to Regina about what happened with Hook and it will be sad when Emma finds out about the miscarriage... just a heads up... Emma had no idea she was pregnant... so it will be a surprise to her. Any way let me know what y'all think<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

Regina had been sitting by the blonde's bed for the past 4 days and there was still no sign of Emma waking up. Charming and Snow came to the hospital with Henry as much as possible but they both decided that it wasn't good for Henry to stay at the hospital day in and day out.

Snow had made it clear to both Charming and Regina that even though she wanted nothing more than for her husband and the former evil queen to torture the pirate; she knew that the time just wasn't right. They needed to hear Emma's side and be strong for the blonde.

Henry walked into the dim hospital room and sat down by his adopted mother. He noticed that her eyes were puffy and red… she had been crying. Gently he placed his hand over her cold fingers, "Ma, she's going to wake up. Good always wins."

Just then they noticed the blonde's eyes start to flutter open as a painful gasp escaped pale pink lips. Regina turned and looked at Henry amazed by her sons' faith. "Henry, go get Whale."

Henry ran out of the room with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>"Emma, shhhh it's me Gina. Can you look at me? Tell me what hurts." She spoke gently as she caressed the blonde's cheek.<p>

It was hard but finally the blonde focused her attention on the brunette as she gave a weak smile. "Gina, I'm sorry." Tears fell down her face as her eyes closed not wanting to see the look in Regina's eyes.

"Hey, look at me darling. Tell me why are you apologizing?" She said as she sat down in the hard plastic chair.

"It hurts here." She touched her abdomen and her heart. "I tried to get him to stop b-b-b-b-but he just kept going. Since then I just couldn't stop bleeding. You don't have to love me now." She said as she hid her face in her hands as sobs wracked through her body.

Regina swallowed the bile she felt rising up as she tried to hide her anger towards the pirate,"Emma, who touched you?" Although she knew the answer she had to hear for herself.

"Hook." She said in a whisper as she turned away from the brunette repeating the same words over and over again in a heartbreaking symphony. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

The brunette got up from the chair and carefully gathered the blonde into her arms as she embraced the blonde in her strong arms and rocked back and forth soothingly. "Oh Emma, you have nothing to say sorry for it was not your fault. I love you dear and I'm not going anywhere do you hear me Emma Swan? I love you. Now I need you to calm down because Whale will be here any minute and you want to go home soon right?"

Emma laid back down against the soft white pillows and wiped her nose with the tissues that the brunette had handed her. "When can I go home?" She asked in a shaky voice.

* * *

><p>Just then Whale came in and gave her a warm sympathetic smile. "Ms. Swan, welcome back. Everything looks fine and you are healing wonderfully. We think you can go home either tomorrow or the following day. You will have to return and stay here periodically as we start your rounds of chemotherapy. Emma, I just want you to know that if you need to talk to someone Archie is a really great option… I know having a miscarriage is not an easy thing to go through."<p>

The blonde looked at the doctor shocked and then at the brunette hurt and confused, "w-w-w-what do you mean miscarriage? Gina, what is he talking about?" She couldn't help it but she was starting to panic.

Regina gave whale the death glare as she composed herself and sat down in front of the near hyperventilating blonde. "Emma, look at me. I didn't want to tell you until you got home because you've gone through so much already. Hook must have gotten you pregnant but there was a problem you were hemorrhaging and bleeding; because of the tumor and cancer there was no way the baby would have survived. Emma, I know this is hard but this was not your fault at all."

Whale left the room not wanting to hear the painful conversation the two women were having.

* * *

><p>Emma just felt numb not knowing how to deal with everything. "Gina, can you just hold me?" She put down her walls and she knew that in order to heal she would have to be willing to let someone in behind her tall walls. She needed someone to save her.<p>

* * *

><p>Regina smiled weakly as she took off her shoes and got into the slightly big hospital bed and wrapped her arms protectively around the blonde. "You don't know how much I love you Emma. I won't leave you ever. You don't have to be the savior anymore because I promise you that I will do all that I can to be your savior."<p>

She could feel the blonde curl into her embrace even more as the blonde's breathing started to even out. The brunette placed sweet kisses to Emma's still bandaged head and promised herself that she would find a way to put the blonde back together because the Swan was her missing piece to her happy ending.

Operation save Ms. Swan was now in action.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright guys so I know this wasn't too sad or anything but I am sick with the stomach flu and fever so my writing is not the best right now. I want to say thank you for the reviews and for sticking with this story. I have more planned for this story and we will see some of Regina's past and how she can help Emma push through. There will be some more angst and heartbreaking discoveries but this won't be a tragedy. Thank you again<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay so normally I don't like song fics but I just had to add in the lyrics to one of my favorite songs to this chapter and I think it goes great with this story. So if you don't like song fics I'm sorry but also not sorry haha. This is sort of a fluffy sweet chapter of the two women getting closer. Things will get angsty soon and a bit messy later on but for now things are just sweet. Enjoy it haha (Evil laugh)**

* * *

><p>It had been a week and Emma had started her first rounds of chemotherapy and there was hardly ever a moment where the blonde was awake; her body completely exhausted from the medications and how the medicines made her constantly sick to her stomach.<p>

Emma had made up her mind that first day starting her treatments that she was either getting a place of her own or staying in the hospital; she didn't want to risk getting her baby brother sick or to have her parents see how weak she was going to get. Although her mother and father tried to get her to understand that cancer wasn't contagious a part of them still didn't want their son in close proximity to vomit.

Regina had been the one to offer a room in her home to the blonde and of course Henry could stay in his room. The brunette walked into the guest bedroom and saw the blonde shivering under the thick comforter; she spoke gently in a whisper as she placed the bowl of soup on the side table.

"Emma, dear wake up; you need to eat so you can take your noon medicine." She said as she removed the comforter and gently moved Emma's hair behind her ears.

Emma sat up as she wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head groggily, "I'm not hungry." She said almost in a whine. She had finally gotten her stomach to settle down and the thought of vomiting again made her want to cry.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry; I said you need to eat and you will eat… besides you like my cooking and this isn't some canned salty water your mother feeds you." She said with a smirk as she blew on her homemade soup in the fine silver spoon before placing it to pale pink lips.

Emma opened her mouth and once she swallowed the soup she felt warmth coat her body and instead of chills she felt surprisingly good. She smiled at the brunette as she reached for the spoon not totally liking the idea of having to be spoon fed.

Regina shook her head as she refused to give the spoon over to the blonde, "please just let me take care of you. You need to rest and you've been though a lot. "She said as she gave Emma another bite already seeing that the woman in front of her was becoming full.

"Here take your medicine. Do you want to take a bath or a shower? I can put a chair in the shower if you would like." She said as she handed the blonde three bluish green pills.

The blonde made a face as she swallowed the 3 pills and handed her cup to Regina and gave the mayor a small smirk; "are you insinuating that I smell?" She said jokingly which was the first time she had really acted like herself.

The brunette played along and made a disgusted face as she rubbed her nose, "dear I don't have to insinuate. You very much need a bath." She said as she helped the blonde out of bed realizing then how thin Emma was becoming just after one week in bed. "Bath or shower?"

"Bath… I don't think I can stand long and I just feel weird with a chair in the shower." Emma said as she tried carefully not to put all of her weight on the brunette as she felt Regina hold onto her waist tightly.

* * *

><p>Once they got to the master bathroom and Regina had the water nice and hot but not boiling she placed a white fluffy towel on the counter, "do you need help… I uh won't look if you don't want me to." She said as she blushed.<p>

Emma also blushed but she trusted the brunette even though their relationship hadn't progressed; both women still had a love for each other. "I need help… I uh don't mind if you see me… I just might not be good enough for you." The blonde said sadly as she knew that she had probably already lost too much weight.

Regina helped the blonde undress and sit into the tub and thought to herself why in the world would Emma ever think herself to not be good enough. "Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are dear?" She asked as she started to gently pour water on the Emma's hair careful not to get water in Emma's eyes.

The blonde just shook her head as she relaxed and closed her eyes, "Neal did but then he left me; I probably wasn't good enough." She said with a tinge of anger and sadness as tear fell into the hot bath water.

The brunette began to gently lather the shampoo into the blonde's oily hair as she began to sing softly hoping that the meaning of the song would sink into the blonde.

* * *

><p>"If you're feeling down or weak<p>

You can always count on me.

I will always pick you up

Nothing's ever gonna change

Nothing's getting' in my way

I will always hold you up."

Regina heard a few sniffle come from the blonde as she continued to rinse the blonde hair from the shampoo and conditioner.

"It's not where you come from

It's where you belong

Nothin' I would trade

I wouldn't have it any way other way

You're surrounded

By love and your wanted

So never feel alone

You are home with me

Right where you belong."

* * *

><p>Regina rinsed her hands in the water as she sat in front of the blonde and gently caressed Emma's pale face as she finished the song; her eyes searching tear filled green hazel eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>"I know sometimes you're feeling lost<p>

It's hard to find your place in it all

But you don't have to fear

Even when you mess up

You always got me love

I'm always righter here

Oh cause,

Anything come what may

Don't look back forget yesterday

Forget yesterday."

* * *

><p>She finished the song as she wiped away her own tears and kissed the blonde passionately. She pulled away and she saw a little light return to green hazel eyes. "In case you haven't noticed dear I am in love with you and I never want to hear you say that you are not beautiful or worth it; because on the contrary dear you are gorgeous and worth it all."<p>

Emma pulled her hands out of the water and pulled the brunette in for a wet hug and cried softly in the mayor's shoulder; she knew that the brunette had fallen for her but no one had ever made her feel so wanted and loved… not even her own parents. "I love you Gina. Thank you for the song and letting me stay here."

"My home is your home Emma." Regina said as she gave the blonde a washcloth with a white bar of soap.

The blonde started to lather the soap onto her body handing the washcloth to the brunette, "can you get my back?" She said not wanting to admit that the little action of washing her body had completely exhausted her. "Gina, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can, you don't have to ask me." She said as she started to wash the blonde's back looking at every single scar wondering how the woman had gotten so many.

"I was just wondering if I could sleep with you." Emma said not realizing what she had said until she heard the washcloth splash into the bathwater.

"Um not like that… I'm sorry… I just mean like in your room. It's just that I get scared sometimes sleeping by myself. I don't want to die alone…" She said sadly and embarrassed.

Regina laughed slightly as she sat down in front of Emma again and took the blonde's hand into her own, "I know what you meant dear and you can sleep with me in my bed if that is what you want. Just don't try anything Miss Swan." She said the last part jokingly as she helped the blonde stand and wrapped Emma in a white fluffy robe.

* * *

><p>Regina finally crawled into her bed and wrapped her arms around the woman lying next to her; she smiled when Emma opened her eyes and gave a tired and weak smile. "Hey beautiful, are you comfortable?"<p>

Emma nodded her head as she scooted closer so that she could kiss the Regina, "hmmm I'm comfortable now that you are here." She said into the kiss her eyes sparkling with a newfound hope. Although she knew that the journey of overcoming the cancer wasn't going to be pleasant she just knew that she wasn't going to have to through it alone… she had found her home.

The brunette ran her fingers through clean blonde hair and began to sing softly,

"I wouldn't have it any way other way

You're surrounded

By love and your wanted

So never feel alone

You are home with me

Right where you belong."

And with that both women fell asleep unafraid of the unforeseen.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here you go guys, I hope that y'all enjoyed reading this. Sorry it's taken me so long I have been busy with college and my job; if it wasn't for all the extra reading in school then I would be fine haha thankfully I will have Christmas break soon so I can write during that time. Any way please review and let me know what your thoughts were for this chapter. <strong>


End file.
